


Incubator

by Dokuhan



Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [10]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Illnesses, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musical promt: "Alpha Rats Nest - The Mountain Goats" </p>
<p>Alby and Newt, crank!AU. Aka one of the ones where Alby somehow managed to make it through to the scorch and find out he was in the control group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubator

So what if they’ve both completely lost it? At least they still have each other. 

Alby was never supposed to make it past the Glade, at least if anything those shanks at WICKED said could be taken seriously. So of course it was only natural he hadn’t been one of the ‘munies they’d stuck in the Maze. He wasn’t like Newt or Minho or anybody else - he was just some means to an end that turned out to be something more. 

What a pile of klunk. 

He didn’t deserve to be jerked around, and neither did Newt. They’d worked their butts off trying to keep the guys alive for two years, only to get stuck in a freaking wasteland, infected with a deadly disease, and then stuck with a bunch of crazies. 

Newt never really let on when he was mad. At least not in a way Thomas, Brenda, or that slinthead Jorge could understand. But Alby could read every movement and look, he knew Newt was hurt. 

He knew it hurt that the two of them had to be left behind on the Berg. He knew it had hurt when they had to be dragged away (Alby kicking and screaming, and Newt telling him to just shut up). 

He stared down one of the cranks that had been giving Newt  _looks_ since they’d come to the Castle. He wrapped his arm around Newt’s shoulders and hissed out, “He’s mine.” 

The crank rolled his eyes and wandered off to wherever it was he’d been hiding before then.

Newt rolled his eyes, but didn’t pull away. “What do we do now?” 

Alby hadn’t really thought that far ahead. He’d been too concerned with surviving and trying to keep his wits about him to think too much. Thinking was supposed to make everything worse anyway. Wasn’t it? 

"We can’t just go it alone," Newt continued, "We’re gonna have to make friends somehow." 

"You’ve got to be kidding me." 

"i’m just saying, calm down." 

But they didn’t bring it up again, at least not for a while. 

* * *

The first night was the hardest. They crammed next to each other in a corner, and held each other close to protect each other. They hadn’t slept that close since they had been back at the homestead, where space was limited and nobody seemed to care enough to say anything about it. 

Neither of them slept much, too scared about what would happen when they woke up again. 

"Please tell me this is just a bad dream…" Newt finally said, just before sunrise. His voice was tired, and Alby had never heard him sound as broken as he did right in that moment. 

And Alby wanted to say something, insult him, reassure him, just anything…but he just couldn’t. His throat felt dry and the corners of his eyes stung. He pulled Newt closer, trying to ignore the sounds of stirring cranks around them, and only felt a little better when he felt Newt hold on just as tight. 

So what if they’ve both completely lost it? At least they still have each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't be opposed to exploring this more...*shrug*


End file.
